Full Moon Madness
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: Set after the events of TP. Link's heart has been reduced to ashes when Midna destroys the Mirror; the only way to the Twilight Realm. Consumed by grief and anger, Link loses himself. Zelda is worried at the decision that he made to become a wolf again. Is his sanity and humanity in jeopardy? Will Midna own up to her mistakes? Link x Midna. Rated M for blood/gore and sexual content
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, here we have a Link x Midna fic set after the events of Twilight Princess. You read the summery. All you need to know for now... is that is fic is rated M for blood, gore and explicit sexual content. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise. Enjoy~**

* * *

Prologue

"Please! Please Midna," plead the wise ruler of Hyrule. Princess Zelda had never had to beg before, but the urgency had left her with zero other choices. Her only choice left was to contact **her** and request her to return to the world of the Light. "If this goes on any longer, he will forget his humanity. He will forget me, his friends and...even you. This all happened because of your selfishness! In Farore's name, just come back!"

From the dimensional window in which the two royal figureheads spoke, the Twili ruler said, "Slow down woman! Start at the beginning and tell me what's going on, and why you look like like you fell into a ditch."

Catching her breath, Zelda's haggard face calmed somewhat. Her frantic glancing around had stopped. A hand-maiden was currently wrestling with the tangles and knots in the Princess' tarnished golden hair. "I was in Hyrule field searching for the git. Doesn't matter why I got all dirty. What matters is what's happened to Link. It all began in the Lanayru desert. Of course it happened when you shattered the Mirror of Twilight. You have no clue how devastated Link was when you did that!"

"I did it for the sake of my people!" interrupted Midna, defending her reason for her actions.

To which Zelda retorted venomously, "At the cost of my...our hero's sanity! All it took was one measly tear to break his heart!"

"His heart? Has he died?"

"He might as well have!" cried Zelda, obviously becoming more upset by the minute. "Are you that dim Midna?! Link was in love with you! He was completely smitten when he saw you in your true form. How could you have not noticed?!"

She faltered. Midna answered, "I... I did not know he was capable of speaking. All through out the adventures we had, from collecting the Fused Shadows to destroying the Usurper Zant, I assumed he was mute. If he ever spoke at all, I must have missed it. I..." Her majestic face was becoming harder to not leak. "I had no idea how he felt about me. After the fight with Ganon, I was just teasing him. I didn't know how true my words were to him..."

Zelda said, "Of course he had no words! With the sun setting as it was, you looked like a goddess to him. Those were his words. The last words he ever spoken to anyone and they might be if nothing is done to rectify your mistake."

"Would you tell me what is wrong with him already if he is not dead?" Midna's words were choked on, and carried a brevity that masked irritation. "I cannot help if I do not know what the issue at hand is. Speak already, we do not have much time before the window between our worlds closes."

Creasing her brow, the princess of Hyrule said, "He has done an incredibly idiotic thing. The shadow crystal, the one he had been cursed with by Ganon... he stabbed himself with it and reabsorbed the stupid thing!" Exasperated, Zelda threw up her arms, almost smacking her maid. "Of course, it transformed him back into a wolf. For a while, he was roughing it in Faron Woods. When I discovered him and told him I would return him back to normal, he... he attacked me!"

"He what?!"

Holding back her tears, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom said, "Link attacked me. It's like he didn't want to go back to being a Hylian. It was like his mind recessed and the feral instincts of the wolf had become dominant. If I hadn't teleported out in time, I might have gotten hurt. I know it's Link. There are no other wolves in Hyrule. Not since they've been wiped out. Please Midna, come to his aid before he loses all humanity!"

Gulping, the ruler of the Twili said, "I dearly hope he has not vanished for good. If his mind is still in there, I will do my best to revive him. If I must, I will take that cursed stone out of him and destroy it. I will come as soon as I can. It may not be until twilight the next day, but I will come."

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Zelda said as the window between worlds faded into nothingness, "...thank you Midna..."

* * *

**I know this was short, but it's just to start off the fic with general background and stuff. No actual progression of the story. That starts in Act I. Until next time! Nya!**


	2. Act I

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews! Here's a little trivia: the title of the fanfic was inspired by a song by the metal band Moonspell. So, here's the real first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Act I

(Link's PoV)

Once again, I was hunched over the carcass of a boar (the ones bokoblins often liked to tame). Since I'd first been transformed into a wolf when I'd been thrust into the Twilight Realm that had started my quest, I had grown used to the taste of raw meat. I'd almost begun to relish the warm blood dripping between my teeth.

Every successful kill made me and wolf instincts proud. It was not easy taking down a creature usually two, maybe three times the size of yourself while hiding from humans or other 'intelligent' species. Oh, but dragging a dead boar or a goat right from under their noses was rather satisfying. Sinfully satisfying.

"_Master_..."

I froze. That feminine voice... no. It wasn't **her**. But I knew who it belonged to. Slowly, I turned around. I saw two pairs of hooves. As my eyes traveled up, the form of Epona took shape. I had nothing to fear from the steed faithfully devoted to me over the years since I'd received her as a filly. _"What is it?"_ I snapped, blood still staining my fangs.

Nickering softly, the chestnut horse trotted over to me before laying down to make eye-contact. She spoke, _"You are losing yourself to the savagery of your inner beast. Again, you invaded the village you once called home and stole a goat. Why do you do this? You are scaring your friends. You are making life more difficult. Do you not want to be happy?"_

_"I have no friends, Epona," _I growled, gnashing my teeth in irritation. _"It is easier to live life as a beast. I do not want to think about how I used to live. If I must steal food to live, then it will be done. All I feel now is pain. If I forgo emotions as a Hylian, I should be happy as a wolf. No one will rely on me, an no one to fail."_

The silver haired mare sighed. _"I understand master. I hope I can at least be of company to you. Being the only blue-eyed beast must be lonely."_ She wrinkled her nose at the sight of my kill. _ "I do not like seeing you eat. It disturbs me. I will await by the spirit's spring."_

_ "I would like your company sometimes,"_ I called back, my jowls still crimson. I lost too many people already, **her** included. But I would not lose my most devoted friend and partner. Epona meant a lot to me. Sometimes more than anyone else in the land of Hyrule. Said mare merely nickered as she trotted past the bridge and towards Ordona Spring.

* * *

As the wind blew across Hyrule Field, a certain Twili woman hurried up the stairs leading into the mostly renovated castle. Each set of guards posted by the doors would open the heavy wooden doors as she approached. She was quickly becoming a large figurehead since Ganon had been slain. Dusk had just arrived, the stars blinking into existence.

Almost bowing before the ruler of Hyrule, Midna panted, "I came here as soon as I could. I deeply apologize for my lateness. My only way into the world of the Light was the narrow window when our worlds connect. You know this to be true. I could only warp in near the castle town entrances lest I startle your subjects." She paused, looking around hopefully. "Where is he?"

"I appreciate your concern for not alarming my subjects," said Zelda, looking more refreshed and serene than the previous evening. Her frantic worry was diminished and she seemed more fit to her royal stature. "While time is of the essence, there is not too much to worry. A scout I sent the previous day has returned to me this morning with some promising information. Link in his beastly form, was last seen terrorizing the villagers of Ordon. No one has died, so I doubt he has receded so much he cannot recognize friends and family."

"But?" was Midna's impatient reply.

"But... he has resorted to stealing livestock from the villager's barn and taking unattended food," Zelda continued sadly. "He is truly living like a wild animal now. Having to resort to theft and scavenging, what a horrible way to live. I just want him to be safe..."

Glancing at the doors behind her, the female Twili said with urgency, "Then we should make haste. There is no telling what other terrible or even unspeakable things he could do next. Come on your highness!"

"Calm yourself Princess," said Zelda to her Twili friend. "You are worried for the mental stability of your lover, I understand. But it takes a two day's ride to Ordon. And we do not have a plan of action as of yet."

Her ash gray cheeks hosted a deep blush as she sputtered, "L-Lover?"

A small smile graced the Princess of Hyrule's visage as she smirked at the Twili, "Oh, was I wrong that you reciprocated the Light Hero's feelings? That even I may have a chance with him if you do not like him in such a way? If you do not love him, then you would have no qualms of me making my move on him once he is restored to his original form?"

"S-shush you!" Midna's cheeks were considerably darker now. "I... I like the idiot okay?! There, I said it. Besides, it won't take us long to get to that backwater village. If you're forgetting, I can easily warp us to Faron Woods. If it's a plan you want, then talk."

* * *

**(several hours later)**

"I have called this village meeting in order," said Mayor Bo to the villagers of Ordon. Though a small village, everyone minus the children and Link was huddled inside the Mayor's home. Illia was just old enough and had experience of the outside world to be eligible to be able to attend the meeting.

To hold a meeting outside at night was much too dangerous. "As most of you know, Ordon is under the threat of a savage monster. I call it monster because it is nothing like we have ever seen before." He lied as he had seen it earlier that year when the children had been kidnapped. "There are no other creatures like it in Faron Woods."

From somewhere in the crowd, a deep voice gritted from heavy drinking said, "Can ya tell us what dis beastie looks like?"

Though the mayor appeared dimwitted, he was rather intelligent. Turning to his friend, he said, "Rusl? Eh, well it's hard to get a good look at the beast at night, but I know it's a big furry thing. It's got a lot of sharp teeth and claws. Er, it's got blue eyes and the weirdest thing: it's leg's got a shackle on it. Like it was once captured or something."

Whispering quietly, Rusl said, "That description of the monster...I need to tell you something in private Mayor. Something you might have a hard time believing. But I need to-"

The old swordsman was cut silent when the most absurd thing happened. Out of nowhere, two beautiful women apparated. The first was a strange sight; her skin was a bluish gray and black, like she was made of shadows. Her hair shone red like the flames in the hearth. Her figure was like a model's; full but held curves in all the right places. The second woman seemed to have an air of royalty about her. Her hair was that of tarnished gold, almost similar to someone they knew well.

"Midna, how on Hyrule do you ever get used to warping around like that?" complained the crowned woman. "So very disorienting. I nearly fell on my ass!"

Stifling a chuckle, the flame-haired woman said, her voice rich and otherworldly, "Oh dear, how can you be a Princess when a little teleporting wears you out?! I...oh. Might have miscalculated just a tad."

"Why do you... oh..."

Stepping forward, Jaggle said, "I don't mean ter be rude, but who the ruddy hell are ya?"

"Not a very polite way to talk to your oh so benevolent ruler or the queen of the Twilight Realm," teased Midna to the wide-eyed villagers. To them, magic was non-existent, just a myth. Now, two women had appeared in the mayor's house out of thin air.

Falling to one knee despite his heavy and weak limbs, Mayor Bo bowed and said, "Forgive my friend. It is an honor to have you in our village Princess Zelda. Forgive me for prying, but what is with this sudden and impromptu visit to our humble village?"

"We do not have much time to discuss," said the Princess. Zelda glanced at the poor farmers, almost feeling sorry for them. "The beast you seem to have been discussing about moments ago isn't just any monster. In fact, not a monster at all. The animal is called a wolf. Unfortunately, the species has been hunted to extinction."

"How can the beast be hauntin' us if they all been killed?" inquired Jaggle skeptical.

Midna answered this time, "Because he is not actually a true wolf. He is actually the farmhand you once knew as Link." The room fell silent, the warm air stagnant. The villagers all appeared bewildered. "I suppose I ought to start from the beginning..."

And so the Twilight Princess elaborated her journey with the hero clad in green in explicit detail. She told them how she had rescued him from a prison in the Twilight Realm to having traversed the land of Hyrule on a great quest to rid the Usurper Zant's influence. To where she ended when they defeated the corrupted Gerudo Gannondorf.

"H-how do we know she's telling the truth?" asked Sera shyly. She could not be her loud and bossy self in the imposing presence of royalty. "Link can't really be an animal, can he?"

"Aye, she's telling the truth," said Rusl. "When the lad came back from his journey, he confided in me about all the crazy and bat-shit insane things he did. At first, I iunno I actually believed half the things he told me. But the more he told me, the more real it seemed. So why's he a beast if you didn't change 'em back?"

Sighing, Zelda replied, "Midna did not change him into a wolf this time because Link did something incredibly idiotic. He used the shadow crystal to morph back into that form. It won't come out unless a powerful magician forces it out of his body or if he wills it out. The dumb-ass probably thinks life will be easier without the duties of man. He's endangering his mentality and the stability of his mind by staying so long as an animal."

"And that is why he's been taking goats and chickens from our farm?" asked Fado, concerned.

"Among reasons yes, I would believe so," answered Princess Zelda, "There probably isn't anything too large in the Woods he can hunt to sustain himself. And the likely-hood of him being able to catch rabbits is slim. So he's stealing from a place his mind has memorized like the back of his hand. Now, the reason Midna and I are here, is so we can help him regain his humanity. Let's talk of a plan so we might catch Link so Midna and I can get close enough to remove the cursed stone."

Stuttering, Illia walked up to Midna and asked timidly, "I-I don't mean to be insensitive, but what are you exactly? You...you kind of look like the monsters that invaded a while ago. A-and what does Link mean to you?"

"Aww, how cute that you're scared of me," teased Midna. At Zelda's sharp glare, she backed off and answered, "I am Midna, ruler of the Twilight Realm. I reclaimed the throne once Link helped me kill the Usurper Zant. I'm a Princess or a Queen I suppose. As for what I mean to Link..." whispered the Twili, "Let's just say I might be the reason he is heartbroken."

* * *

**Eh, how was the chapter? I really dunno why I gave Rusl a Scottish or Irish accent. I guess it was a glitch in my typing. Whatever. Anyways, I dunno if I'm gonna make this a short romance, or if I'll turn it into a 'save the world' affair. It'd be easier if it was romance, drama and lemon thing...but whatever.**

**I just had a funny idea pop into my head. If Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess was an animated series or movie, I can just think of some voice actors. Johnny Depp would definitely be Link. I dunno about Zelda or Midna. **


End file.
